L'enseignement de Thor
by Alena Aeterna
Summary: Tony ne pensait pas qu'il adorerait autant les réunions des Avengers, surtout quand Thor débarque avec son frère pour une leçon sur les Neuf Royaumes. Et quand Captain s'en mêle en parlant mythologie nordique, l'humour est au rendez-vous.


**Un petit OS humoristique et un tout petit peu romantique.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

**L'enseignement de Thor**

**Ou**

**Comment subir les pitreries de Tony**

Réunis dans l'un des nombreux salons de la Tour Stark, les Avengers discutaient tranquillement entre eux, profitant d'un moment de répit pour faire tomber leurs masques de super-héros. Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de Dieu psychopathe à arrêter, d'extra-terrestres à faire sauter ou de robots déjantés à exploser. Autant dire que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des neuf mondes. Mais selon l'avis de Tony, il n'y avait pas assez de divertissement, donc rien pour l'occuper, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement. Il aurait très bien pu s'enfermer dans son atelier pour continuer ses projets qui s'amoncelaient de plus en plus mais par respect envers ses « partenaires de baston » comme il les appelait lui-même, il se cala dans son fauteuil, un verre de whisky en main, se retenant de se lever. Il ne trouvait rien d'excitant à écouter les sempiternelles déclarations enflammées de Clint envers Natasha et les réflexions très pudiques de Captain qui restait encore aussi coincé qu'avant. Sans compter Bruce qui remontait sans cesse ses lunettes en se contrôlant pour ne pas laisser Hulk s'échapper, évitant l'irruption d'un invité indésirable tout vert et colérique.

Autant dire que l'Iron Man aurait encore préféré affronter Loki une bonne vingtaine de fois, en évitant de passer par la fenêtre à chaque coup, plutôt que de rester assis à s'ankyloser le derrière parce qu'il n'y avait aucune ambiance. Même la présence de Thor le butor aurait été pour lui un moyen de distraction parce que monsieur muscle avait quelques problèmes de compréhension sur le fonctionnement de leur monde. Pourtant, la Terre, ou Midgar comme le Dieu l'appelait, n'était pas une planète _si_ compliquée une fois qu'on arrivait à comprendre l'utilité des technologies au quotidien. Et l'absence de la magie. Et du Bifrost. Et des gens presque immortels. En bref, beaucoup d'éléments qui, au final, différenciaient Asgard de la Terre aussi sûrement que le XX ième siècle différait de l'Antiquité. Ramenant ses pensées à l'instant présent, Tony ne put que sourire quand Jarvis annonça dans la salle que le dernier des Avengers venait de débarquer, accompagné d'un invité imprévu dont il refusait de dévoiler l'identité. Fort content d'avoir à faire à un mystère, l'Iron Man autorisa l'ouverture de la porte. Son sourire se figea aussitôt, accompagné d'un silence pesant dans la salle.

A la grande surprise des Avengers, Thor avait décidé de ramener son frère, pas frère, mais petit frère quand même à la tour Stark. Premier coup d'œil de Tony vers la fenêtre. Loki était vêtu comme lors de leur rencontre, sans son casque et son sceptre, mais avec la bouche libre et les mains détachées. Deuxième coup d'œil de Tony vers la fenêtre. Le Dieu aux yeux verts souriait d'un air amusé, signe que la situation lui plaisait beaucoup, ce qui était fort inquiétant. Troisième coup d'œil de Tony vers la fenêtre. Pire encore, Thor semblait fier de lui et déclara à la cantonade que Loki était absous de la totalité de ses fautes. Tony jeta un quatrième coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, préparant mentalement son testament. Soit Thor se foutait royalement de lui avec sa tête blonde et son air ahuri soit il y avait un vrai problème. Le plus étrange fut de voir l'absence de réaction des autres Avengers. Ils avaient pourtant bien la même personne en face des yeux, non ? Ou alors il avait trop forcé sur l'alcool mais lui, Iron Man, génie milliardaire philanthrope ne pouvait pas être saoul. Ou juste un peu. Quand il forçait la dose.

\- Euh Thotor, il n'y a pas un petit souci ?

\- Gagné, soupira Clint en tendant la main.

Captain lui refila dix dollars en grognant alors que Natasha secouait sa chevelure rousse. Jamais elle n'aurait parié, elle connaissait assez Tony pour savoir qu'il n'avait rien écouté lors de leur dernière entrevue avec Fury. Le directeur du SHIELD avait pourtant déclaré qu'il autorisait Thor à ramener son frère sur Terre à condition qu'il n'y ait plus d'explosions, de Chitauris, de Tesseract et de magie invasive. En gros, Loki devait se comporter comme un humain lambda avec un égo surdimensionné et une envie de vengeance provisoirement cachée. Tony s'asséna une claque mentale quand il comprit qu'il avait encore dû roupiller lors des réunions spéciales et importantes. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si le SHIELD choisissait toujours les moments où il était le plus fatigué.

\- Je parie qu'il va devoir habiter ici le temps de lui trouver un bon hôtel digne de ce nom ?

\- Fury n'a pas parlé de logement provisoire, rétorqua Natasha en dardant sur lui son regard assassin. Il a clairement fait entendre que tu serais le surveillant attitré de Loki.

Décidemment, Tony pensa qu'il loupait les détails les plus importants. Il allait sans doute devoir demander plus de détails à Fury un jour où ce dernier serait de bonne humeur, ce qui n'arrivait pratiquement jamais. Il finit par hausser les épaules et désigna d'un signe de la tête le dernier canapé libre, invitant les deux Dieux à s'installer. Thor s'assit avec brusquerie, comme à son habitude, alors que Loki prenait place calmement, croisant les jambes avant de planter son regard vert dans celui de l'Iron Man qui glissa son propre regard vers la fenêtre. Steve commençait à croire que Tony affectionnait beaucoup sa fenêtre pour lui jeter ainsi des coups d'œil fréquents.

\- Bon, Thotor, tu n'aurais pas un truc pour détendre l'atmosphère ?

\- Mais l'atmosphère n'est pas tendu, ce n'est pas un tissu qui …

\- C'est une expression, le coupa Tony en souriant comme un gamin.

C'était pour cela qu'il adorait le Dieu aux muscles plus développés que son cerveau. Comme il ne comprenait rien à la vie terrienne, c'était facile de lui faire dire des bêtises. Loki se pencha vers son frère, pas frère, mais grand-frère quand même en lui murmurant quelque chose. Aussitôt, Thor se ragaillardit et gonfla la poitrine, se préparant à exposer l'idée de son frère, pas frère, mais petit-frère quand même.

\- Et si on parlait d'Asgard et des neuf royaumes ?

L'idée de refuser la proposition du blond musclé passa rapidement dans l'esprit de l'Iron Man mais il se retint, se disant finalement que ça promettait d'être une partie de plaisir. Avec un sourire non dissimulé, il donna son accord, aussitôt suivi par les autres Avengers qui n'attendaient que ça.

\- Il existe une infinité de Dieux et de Déesses, certains primordiaux et d'autres non. Les principaux Dieux sont divisés en deux groupes. D'un côté, il y a les habitants d'Asgard, les Ases et de l'aut …

\- Tu veux dire que ta planète est habitée par des enzymes ? le coupa Tony avec de grands yeux.

Devant le regard perplexe du tas de muscle sans cervelle, le génie esquissa un sourire et échangea un clin d'œil avec Bruce qui avait parfaitement compris la référence scientifique de l'Iron Man.

\- On ajoute le suffixe « ase » aux enzymes. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de kinase ?

\- Qui est nase ? Mais c'est un terme peu glorieux !

\- Kinase, Thotor, kinase. Bon, continue.

Alors que le fils d'Odin lançait un regard suspicieux à l'homme de fer, Loki esquissa un sourire amusé. En fin de compte, ce n'était pas si mal que ça d'avoir été envoyé sur Midgar avec son frère, pas frère, mais grand-frère quand même.

\- Et de l'autre côté, les habitants de Vanaheim, les Vanes qui …

\- Ah la bonne blague ! l'interrompit Tony. C'est une vanne !

L'expression désespérée de Natasha ne réussit pas à lui faire perdre son sourire idiot mais Thor eut du mal à retrouver le fil de ses pensées à cause des interruptions répétées de l'Iron Man qui trouvait la situation plaisante. Revenant sur ce qu'il venait de dire, le Dieu de la foudre repartit dans ses explications, détaillant la vie de chaque Dieu et Déesse, parlant des autres mondes et finissant en concluant qu'Asgard était le meilleur des neuf mondes et Midgar le moins développé. Cette réflexion tira un rictus agacé à Tony qui déclara haut et fort qu'il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec le blond ahuri.

\- Il n'y a aucune technologie sur ta planète, Thotor ! Aucun moyen de déplacement autre qu'un cheval.

\- Nous avons le Bifrost, répliqua le Dieu en bombant le torse. Nous pouvons passer d'un monde à l'autre.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, intervint Captain en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis que j'ai été décongelé, j'ai eu le temps de lire beaucoup, surtout sur la mythologie. Ce que tu as dit sur les Dieux me parait assez faux. Il suffit de voir la façon dont tu parles d'Odin, tu n'as pas évoqué une seule fois ses deux corbeaux. Et tu prétends que Sleipnir est son destrier depuis bien avant ta naissance alors qu'il est le fils de Loki.

Le silence s'installa dans la salle alors que le Dieu aux yeux verts restait muet d'étonnement. S'il avait eu un enfant, il l'aurait su, non ? Surtout si ledit enfant était un cheval à huit pattes qu'il avait vu alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin. Thor ne comprenait pas plus que lui l'intervention du soldat qui dut faire face aux regards interrogatifs de ses coéquipiers et de Loki. Soupirant, Steve se lança dans une explication détaillée du mythe sur la naissance de Sleipnir, faisant pâlir le frère, pas frère, mais petit frère quand même du Dieu de la foudre. Quelque chose clochait, il ne pouvait simplement pas avoir été enceint, même si certains prétendaient que les Jotuns étaient hermaphrodites. Et puis un cheval, ce n'était pas rien ! Suivant son instinct qui lui disait que la suite ne serait pas facile à entendre, il demanda d'autres détails à Captain qui énuméra chacun de ses enfants tirés de la mythologie, finissant d'achever Loki qui aurait presque préféré croupir dans les geôles d'Asgard plutôt que d'entendre les infamies prononcées par le super-soldat américain.

Au bout d'un moment, les Avengers prièrent Steve de ne plus ajouter un seul mot et ils décidèrent tous d'un commun accord d'aller se reposer pour être en forme le lendemain. Captain haussa les épaules puis leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de récupérer son casque pour retrouver sa moto qui était garée dans les sous-sols de la tour. Chacun partit de la salle, sauf Tony et Loki, le premier parce qu'il vivait là et le second car c'était désormais l'endroit où il était obligé de vivre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les deux hommes se dévisageaient sans parler, cherchant une faiblesse dans le regard de l'autre. L'Iron Man termina son verre puis sourit, repensant à tout ce que venait de révéler le super-soldat sur les différents mythes qui traitaient des Dieux nordiques. Thor lui-même s'était senti gêné et n'avait pas tout saisi concernant les détails de la vie des habitants d'Asgard. Le plus drôle pour le milliardaire avait été de voir le visage de Loki se décomposer à chaque nouvelle information sur sa famille monstrueuse et sur le fait qu'il avait été capable d'engendrer des enfants.

\- Alors tête de bouc, on aime bien les animaux ? Tu aurais dû le dire que tu adorais les chevaux, on en a plein sur Terre.

Il avait fini avec un grand sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le Dieu aux yeux verts. Ce dernier le foudroya du regard avant de lui intimer de se taire, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir donné à Thor l'idée de parler des neuf mondes. S'il avait su que la conversation prendrait un ton aussi peu plaisant, il se serait méfié et aurait sans doute préféré ne rien dire. Tony souriait toujours, de cet air guilleret qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il était fier de ses plaisanteries ou de ses inventions. Posant son verre vide sur la table devant lui, il se leva et s'étira comme un chat avant de s'approcher subrepticement de Loki. Le Dieu de la Malice était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rendit compte de la présence de l'Iron Man qu'au dernier moment quand celui-ci posa ses mains sur ses genoux, rétrécissant la distance qui les séparait. Le Jotun estima d'ailleurs que la distance nouvellement créée était bien trop courte à son goût car il percevait le souffle du héros très près de lui. D'un autre côté, il ne tenta pas de se soustraire à cette proximité, attendant de voir jusqu'où Tony était prêt à aller.

\- Alors Loki, on a peur d'un pauvre petit mortel ? susurra le génie qui avait bien perçu les frissons qui parcouraient le corps du Dieu.

Ce dernier combla de lui-même l'espace restant en effleurant d'un baiser les lèvres de l'Iron Man. Tony écarquilla les yeux de surprise, persuadé qu'il rêvait et que Loki ne ferait jamais un tel geste. Cependant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence quand il sentit la langue du Dieu quémander l'entrée de sa bouche. La suite de la nuit se passa avec autant de douceur, les deux hommes se découvrant avec lenteur jusqu'à ne plus faire qu'un.

Au lever du jour, Loki se rappela qu'il n'était plus sur Asgard et les souvenirs de la veille surgirent dans sa mémoire. Un coup d'œil lui permit de constater qu'il se trouvait bien dans le lit de Tony et qu'ils n'avaient pas fait que dormir. Portant une main à son front, il décida de se lever pour mettre ses idées au clair, s'habillant en un clin d'œil avant de descendre d'un étage pour se rendre au salon. A travers la baie vitrée, il admira la pluie qui tombait drue sur la ville. Quelque chose n'allait pas en lui mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Passer la nuit avec Tony n'était pas sa première erreur, loin de là. La première avait été d'écouter Thor quand ce dernier avait décidé de parler avec Fury. A cause de tout cela, il avait été embarqué sur Midgar avec l'accord d'Odin pour vivre dans la tour Stark où il avait lancé l'idée de parler des neuf mondes. Sans compter ensuite le baiser qu'il avait accordé à l'Iron Man. Il espérait que le génie prendrait cela pour une illusion ou un rêve maintenant qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés mais il pensa beaucoup trop vite.

\- On se promène, tête de bouc ? Je sais que la vue est belle ici mais je vaux bien mieux que ce paysage.

\- J'ignorais que le grand Tony Stark faisait preuve d'aussi peu d'humilité.

\- Et moi, j'ignorais que le grand Loki avait une famille si étendue, répliqua le milliardaire avec humour.

Le Dieu se tourna vers lui avec un éclat de colère dans les yeux, prêt à l'apostropher pour son comportement mais quand il aperçut la douceur qui brillait dans le regard de son amant, il ne put se résoudre à le blesser verbalement. Tony vint se placer à ses côtés, observant la ville en contrebas et remarquant l'arrivée des autres membres des Avengers. Il prit la main de Loki qu'il porta à ses lèvres avant de lui dire qu'il valait mieux attendre pour révéler la vérité aux héros. Le Jotun acquiesça et profita de leurs dernières minutes d'intimité pour l'embrasser passionnément. Au final, le Dieu de la Malice appréciait beaucoup Midgar et ses habitants, bien plus que ce qu'il pensait. Et l'un d'entre eux lui rendait bien ce vif intérêt.


End file.
